Pillow Fight!
by crystalclear77
Summary: Ian and Anthony have a pillow fight!


Pillow Fight!

Anthony was cold. It was dark and there were strange noises. Anthony felt something slithering up his arm and he yelled out loud.

"Shut up!"

Anthony woke up, startled and alarmed, to have a pillow thrown in his face.

"Why do you always yell for me when you're having a nightmare?" Ian asked, annoyed with his friend. It was really irritating being woken up in the middle of the night to "Ian, help! Save me!"

"You need to learn to fight your own monsters!" Ian said and hit Anthony with the pillow again.

"Alright! Stop already!" Anthony batted the pillow away. "I'm sorry." Anthony sat up, the sheet falling down to reveal his half-naked body. "So….did you bring me my chocolate?" Anthony looked expectantly up at Ian.

Ian just glared at Anthony. _Brat._ Ian hit Anthony with the pillow again.

"Hey! Stop that! I'm not awake enough for that!"Anthony yelled.

"Too bad! I am!" Ian took another swing at Anthony's big, stupid head. "Die, you fool!"

Anthony grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Ian. Then he grabbed another pillow and parried Ian's next swing.

"I thought you said you weren't awake enough yet?!"

Anthony ducked as the pillow attacked his head again. Ian's movements were pretty easy to predict. He always attacked the head.

Ian tried to kill more of Anthony's brain cells (which he was sure were now down to single digit numbers) and was hit in the shoulder with Anthony's pillow. Damnit. Usually Anthony was a wreck after having one of his nightmares and needed chocolate, candy, or a bouquet of flowers to calm him down so this time the nightmare must not have been that bad if he was this coordinated. And the stupid fucker still had to scream and wake him up!? Bastard! Ian had been so irritated that he hadn't even put a shirt on before barging into Anthony's room, grabbing one of Anthony's four pillows (the guy slept with too many damn pillows) and beginning to beat the crap out of Anthony.

The pillow attacks were now becoming a marathon event. The two boys traveled around the entire room jumping, climbing, ducking, and crawling with ninja-like skill. They ended up standing up on top of Anthony's bed (which did not break under the weight the way a bed is supposed to break when one is participating in good old-fashion fun ). The pillows, however, began to rip and break apart with the flurry of the activity and since they were both using one of Anthony's "special" pillows that he uses for his "delicate" head, the white feathers inside began to float around the room. The collision of the pillows caused the feathers to float all the way up to the ceiling and they fell down like snow around the two shirtless men on the bed who continued the pillow fight, their lean muscles growing taut, displaying adequate arm strength.

Ian tripped over one of Anthony's stupid extra pillows on the bed and crashed into Anthony, falling down on top of Anthony on the bed.

"Get off!" Anthony pushed at Ian's shoulder but Ian somehow got tangled up in his sheets when he fell and was having trouble getting up.

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder!"

The struggle for freedom ended with Ian on the floor and off of Anthony but with all of Anthony's sheets tangled in a heap on top of him. Anthony was too tired to get his sheets back and promptly fell asleep on his bed with pretty, white feathers surrounding him.

Ian heard Anthony start snoring slightly. What the fuck? That jerk just fell asleep? Ian struggled some more with the tangled sheets, rolling around the floor some more but to no avail. Fuck it, Ian thought. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep on Anthony's bedroom floor.

Ian woke up the next morning to Anthony stepping on him.

"Fuck!" Ian squeaked out from under the pile of bed sheets.

"Oops. Sorry," Anthony said but stepped on Ian anyway to get out of the room.

Just another lovely incident with Ian and Anthony.

Ian and Anthony's fanfiction reading video:

Anthony: Why would I call for you if I had a nightmare?

Ian: Because you love me?

Anthony walks away.

Ian: Hey!


End file.
